The Pokemon Master's Journey
by Darkwarrior0416
Summary: Ash grows up with a Pokemon book and a happy and cheerful attitude creating a more calm and mature Ash. Ash always wanted to be a Master. With his Pokemon he will strive to become stronger as he will always be ready to anything that comes to his journey. Will he become a great trainer? SmartAsh! CalmAsh! Ash will also catch some legendaries and more pokemon. Aura and psychic Ash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Please be easy since it's my first Pokemon fanfic challenged by MemeMan123. Also SmartAsh! Ash will also catch more pokemon and legendaries, have psychic and aura powers. and pairing? not decided yet. But we're gonna focus on Kanto and maybe afterwards make a sequel for Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh,and you Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Start of the Journey **

_In a world of Pokemon there is so many mysteries to study and know more about Pokemon and a Chosen One that has untapped powers and abilities. Now let's know more about this Chosen One..._

* * *

There is a five year old raven haired boy with brown auburn eyes that is reading a book about pokemon. All about types, how to make food and etc. This boy's name is Ash Ketchum from a small town called Pallet town. Ash Ketchum is a cheerful boy and loves Pokemon mother, Delia Ketchum, is a loving mother to him and always takes care of him.

Now Ash is watching a Pokemon battle of Lance**_(Lance in not a champion at that time)_**and some trainer. Their pokemon are Dragonair and Charizard. Ash couldn't take off his eyes of it. _''I wonder if i can be strong enough to be a Pokemon Master?'' he thought._ The battle ended with Dragonair being the winner. ''And now let's see what our winner can say?'' the host said. ''I want to say to all of you that always follow your dream and help others in need as they will make your friends, family and especially yourself happy and proud. Being a Pokemon trainer is a tough road to handle but with your Pokemon, you can do anything if you take care of them with love and care. Together with your Pokemon, you will grasp victory.'' Lance said confidently while petting his Dragonair. Ash was awed at Lance's speech and his respect grew as Lance became his inspiration.

''I will become a great Pokemon trainer and help anyone in need. I will love my Pokemon as my family!'' Ash shouted

''Ok Ash now stop shouting and go to sleep it's already late.'' Delia said entering her son's door while smiling

''Ok Mom! Good night.'' Ash said as he kissed his mom's cheek and go to sleep

* * *

**Timeskip 5 years later**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG**

A alarm clock was stopped by our favorite hero, Ash Ketchum as he stretched and exercise. He couldn't help but feel today is the day he can get his first pokemon and start his journey throughout the world.

''Ash! Breakfast is ready!'' Delia shouted downstairs

''Coming!'' Said Ash getting dressed. He is wearing a Blue Hoodie with a Black t-shirt underneath with blue pants and white and red sneakers,and grey gloves. Let'e not forget his white and red hat with a half pokeball at the middle (Unova's hat). Ash walked downstairs and drooled at the Dining tabe.

In the Dining table, there are pancakes, syrups and Hot chocolate

''Good morning Mom!'' Ash greeted her mom cheerfully

''Morning Ash! So excited for your journey?'' Delia asked

''Of course I can't wait to become one.'' Ash said to his mom happily ''But I need to be smart and calm for tough decisions right?'' he said plainly

''Of course you need to be serious. The road to be a Pokemon Master is a tough one. You can't just run off and challenge someone without training.'' Delia advised

''Ok Mom i understand i better get going. Bye Mom love you!'' Ash said gulping his last pancake

''Ok i'll see you later Ash'' Delia said fixing the dishes

**At Professor's Lab**

''Professor! I'm here to get my first pokemon!'' Ash shouted around the lab

''Oh Ash my boy I'm here!'' Professor Oak said at the middle of the lab readying the starters

''The one with the leaf sticker is Bulbasaur, a grass type. The one with the cascade sticker is Squirtle the water type and finally the flame sticker is Charmander the fire type pokemon.'' Professor Oak said to Ash''So have you decided which one is your starter?''

''Well i thought hard of it and i decided to have a Charmander.'' Ash said picking up the pokeball with a flame sticker then he released Charmander from his pokeball

Outside the pokeball stood a orange, bipedal, reptilian creature with two small fangs visible on its upper and lower jaws and blue has a cream-colored underside and an expansive cream marking on the soles of its feet. Its arms and legs are short, and it has four fingers and three clawed toes. A flame burns on the tip of its tail. This Pokemon is Charmander.

''Hello little guy, I'm Ash your trainer. I hope we can become friends.'' Ash said soothingly

''Charrr'' Charmander tilted his head before hugging Ash delightly while saying 'Charrrmander.'While Ash hugged him back

''Ok Here are your Pokeballs and the Pokedex.'' Professor Oak smiled at the scene handing him the pokeballs and Pokedex ''The Pokeballs are used to catch pokemon while the Pokedex use to scan the pokemon you encountered or caught.''

''Wow! Thank you very much Professor Oak'' Ash said bowing politely. ''Charmander I'm gonna return you from this pokeball for now but i will let you out as soon as were outside.'' He said to charmander while Charmander nodded as Ash retuned Charmander from his pokeball

''Your welcome Ash! Oh i almost forgot. Wait here just a second Ash'' Professor Oak said running off somewhere

Professor came back with a yellow colored egg with some black patterns and with a pokeball with a lightning bolt sticker.

''I want you to have this Pokemon egg and this Pikachu.'' Professor Oak said handing the egg and pokeball to Ash

''But Professor why me and not Gary? His your grandson.'' Ash asked

''Because Ash i see a lot potential from you just by looking at your eyes i see eyes full of determination and a strive to get stronger. Remember Ash, A Trainer's road is one of the hardest and toughest.'' Professor Oak said seriously ''Well Gary is a little bit of cocky and also i think prefer him as a pokemon researcher than a trainer.'' Professor Oak smiled

''Thank you very much Professor if there is anything i can do for you i'll do it except for hurting Pokemon that is.'' Ash said gratefully

Professor Oak laughed '' Just try your best and that is enough for me. Well you better get going your mom is waiting for you outside'' he said waving

''Ok Professor thanks so much for everything!'' Ash said waving back_ ''Man Professor sure is a nice guy. I see him as my Father-like figure.'' Ash thought ''Father-like...'' he though sadly._

_ Ash started to shake his head ''No! i have to focus about my journey about now and bond with my pokemon'' he thought happily._ Then he bumped into someone

''Hey watch were you go- wait if it isn't Ashy-boy.'' a cocky voice said

''Oh hey Gary didn't know you were there.'' Ash apologized

''Well here to get your first pokemon? well sorry but i'll be taking a powerful one so that you can't choose a thing.''Gary said ''Well you still suck whatever pokemon you choose'' he said

''Whatever i already have my first pokemon.'' Ash said taking out a pokeball with a flame sticker

''You may have beaten me at getting a pokemon but in a battle you'll lose.'' Gary said with a huff

''Yeah yeah. i better go my mom is waiting for me.'' Ash said cooly walking away

''I'll see you in the Indigo League'' Gary shouted before entering the lab

**With Ash and his Mom**

''Mom i got my first Pokemon!'' Ash said happily

''Let me see it then.'' Delia smiled at his son's happiness

''Come on out Charmander.'' Ash yelled as he took out Charmander's pokeball and letting him out.

''Ooohhh how cute!'' Delia squealed

''Charrrr?'' Charmander growled

''Hi I'm your trainer's Mom. I hope you and Ash always help and protect each other.'' Delia said nicely to the fire type pokemon

''Charrmander.'' Charmander said happily

''Ok Mom, Me and Charmander need to go now.'' Ash said cutting their conversation

''Ok Ash, Here's your bag i pack all the things you need in their. Like your running shoes, clothes, pocketmoney,etc.'' Delia said handing the bag to Ash

''Wow thanks Mom! You're the best mom ever!'' Ash said hugging his mom

''You're welcome Ash! Now you better go now. Also Don't forget to change you underwear!.'' Delia said also hugging Ash before letting go

''Mom! I know that. I'm 10 years old now.'' Ash yelled blushing embarrassingly before running off

''Bye Mom! I love you!'' Ash yelled while running with Charmander

''Bye Ash! I love you too! Be safe.'' Delia said waving before returning to her house. _''They grow up so fast.'' she thought_ as a tear ran through her cheeks

''Well Charmander this the start of our new journey!.'' Ash said slowing down and looking at the pokemon around them

''Charrrr'' Charmander growled happily while nodding before walking with Ash.

* * *

**And that's the end of the first chapter. I will be introducing Pikachu in the next chapter. Hope you Enjoy!**  
**Don't forget to leave a review!:)**


	2. Training and Catching More Pokemon

**Hello Everyone Darkwarrior0416 is back with another chapter!. Thank you for everyone who supported my story. Now let's continue the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Training and Catching more pokemon**

''Now Charmander let's see what moves you have.'' Ash said taking his pokedex and scanning his Pokemon

**Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon, From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out. This Charmander is male and has the ability Blaze. Known Moves: Scratch, Growl,Ember, and Bite.**

Ash whistled ''That's a nice moveset Charmander.''

Charmander growled happily that he pleased his trainer

''Now let's see our new friend.'' Ash said taking out the pokeball with a lightning bolt. ''Come on out buddy!'' he said throwng the pokeball.

There stood a short, chubby rodent Pokemon. It is covered in yellow fur, and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. Its forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base.

''Now let's see what is it.'' Ash said scanning Pikachu with his pokedex

**Pikachu, The Mouse Pokemon, It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs. This Pikachu is Male and has the ability Static. Moves: Thundershock,Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, and Electro Ball.**

''That is one tough Pokemon.'' Ash said praising the Pokemon closing his pokedex.''Hello little guy I'm Ash your trainer i hope we can be friends.'' he said to Pikachu

Pikachu just glared and fired a thundershock to Ash in which he dodged.

''Now we have a problem here.'' Ash said dusting his clothes. Then his eyes turned light blue and entered Pikachu's mind. He saw Pikachu's parents being captured by bad trainers while trying to keep him safe and Pikachu collapsed in Professor Oak's ranch and been captured. Ever since that day Pikachu has a hatred to humans.

''Hmmmm i see.'' Ash said sadly feeling pity for the Mouse Pokemon. ''Maybe i should form an aura bond with him and Charmander.'' he thought as he agreed at the plan.

Ash formed an aura bond with Pikachu as Charmander watched with curiosity. Ash found Pikachu's aura and decided to form the bond. Pikachu felt the bond and relaxed and looked at his Trainer's eyes. _''Don't worry i won't hurt you like the rest of the humans you encountered. I promise that i will take care of you.'' Ash thought_ _nicely to Pikachu._

Pikachu understood and hugged his first friend while saying ''Pikapi.'' Charmander smiled at the touching scene and decided to join the hug.

_''Now to form a bond with Charmander.'' Ash thought. ''There's no need for that Ash.''a voice said. Ash was shocked ''Charmander is that you?''. ''Yes it is me'' Charmander smiled ''Wow maybe the bond was formed when we first met.'' Ash said impressed. ''Well guys, how about we talk?'' ''Sure.'' Charmander replied ''It's ok for me.'' Pikachu said_

''I have a question?'' Pikachu said looking at Ash

''What is it?'' Ash asked

''since when can you use aura?'' Pikachu said while Charmander nodded also wondering

''Well it started when i was 8 years old.'' Ash said telling them the story.

**Flashback**

An 8 year old ash was walking home after playing with the pokemon in the lab. At his house doorway was a package that had a letter. Ash picked up the letter and saw it was for him, he was surpirsed and took the package to his room.

''Now let's see what's inside..'' Ash said as he opened the package and saw a book.

''A book?About what?'' ash questioned and saw the cover.'' About aura.'' he said

Ash opened the book and there he saw procedures on how to use aura, to fight with aura and communicating pokemon with aura. _''Wait if this is a book of aura and this is for me, Then doesn't that mean i have aura powers?.'' Ash thought ''Well it is worth to try.'' he thought again_

''Now to use aura close your eyes and feel then energy flow within you and release that you can feel anything with your aura. You can sense Pokemon, People, trees and even rocks.'' Ash read. Ash closed his eyes and concentrated for a minute and then he felt the energy flow then he released it. Ash felt...nice. He couldn't describe it and then he sensed all the living things around him and was surprised of how many were there. ''Well that's tell it. I have aura powers. This can be useful when i become a pokemon trainer.'' Ash yelled happily

''Ash stop shouting and go to sleep.'' Delia shouted downstairs.

''Ok Mom Good night.'' Ash yelled back as he closed the book and put it on the shelves_ ''Tomorrow I'm gonna train my aura.'' he thought happily. And the rest is history_

**End Flashback**

''And that's how i started training and can now use aura professionaly.'' Ash said proud at his hardwork as his pokemon stared at him in awe. ''Well. let's catch some pokemon!.'' he said standing up

''Pika pikachu'' Pikachu said happily and jumped at hs trainer's shoulder while Charmander growled and stand up.

While walking Ash spotted a Pidgeotto ''I better catch. It's not everyday a Pidgeotto walk around here.''

Pidgeotto is a large, brown raptor-like avian Pokemon. It is covered with brown feathers, and has a cream-colored face and underside. It has a crest of pink feathers on its head and black streaks behind its eyes. The plumage of its tail alternates between red and yellow. It has powerful, pinkish-gray talons, which it uses to grasp prey.

''Pikachu use Quick attack to get close then use Thunder Wave, after that use Thundershock.''Ash instructed his yellow electric type pokemon.

''Pika'' Pikachu nodded and disappear in a amazing speed and reappear in front of Pidgeotto which surprises her. Pikachu fired a small electricity that paralyzes Pidgeotto then attacked with a much bigger electricity coming towards Pidgeotto which knocked her out.

''Alright. Go Pokeball!'' Ash said throwing the red and wihte sphere in his hand and towards Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto was sucked in and it twitched. One...Two...Three!

''Alright nice job Pikachu for your first battle!.'' Ash prasied his pokemon while Pikachu just puffed his chest. ''Now let's see your moves.''

**Pidgeotto, The Bird Pokemon, The claws on its feet are well developed. It can carry prey such as an EXEGGCUTE to its nest over 60 miles. This Pidgeotto is Female and has the ability Keen Eye. Known Moves: Gust, Quick Attack, Tackle,Air Cutter.**

_''Must be his egg move.'' Ash thought at the move Air Cutter_

''Pidgeotto Come on out!'' Ash yelled throwing the pokeball releasing Pidgeotto who looked pretty worn out. He quickly took out a Super Potion and a Paralyze Heal and began treating Pidgeotto. ''So Pidgeotto, do you want to come with me in my journey?'' Ash asked his Flying Pokemon. Pidgeotto nodded and nuzzled his cheek. Ash quickly formed and aura bond with Pidgeotto which she happily accepted.

**A few minutes later**

Ash and his Pokemon started to get hungry and decided to call a break. Ash readied some food for his Pokemon and placed it in front of them.

''I hope you like it! This is what i learned from reading a Book anout Pokemon foods.''Ash said sheepishly. Charmander was the first to eat it and his eyes widened as he eat his food in a fast pace. Pidgeotto and Pikachu did the same and their actions are the same a Charmander. Ash just sweatdropped and saw a Rattata looking hungrily at the food.

Rattata is a small, quadruped rodent Pokemon. Its most notable feature is its large teeth. Like most rodents, its teeth grow continuously throughout its life and must be worn down by gnawing. It has long whiskers and a long, slightly curled tail. Rattata has purple fur on its back, and cream fur on its stomach.

''Want some little guy?'' Ash said to tha Rattata giving him some Pokemon didn't trust the human but just by looking at the human's eyes make him want to trust this human. Rattata slowly walked and took the food in Ash's hand and ate it right away. Ashjust laughed at the Pokemon's action and began to eat at his own food.

**After Break**

''Ok guys let's find a training spot and train there.'' Ash said cleaning up the mess with his Pokemon helping him. After that they were ready to leave but the Rattata from earlier tugged Ash's pants.

''Do you want to come with me?'' Ash said hopefully

Rattata nodded and began to take into fighting stance

Ash grinned at the Pokemon's fighting spirit ''Charmander would you like to battle?''

''Charr Charr'' Charmander nodded and looked at his opponent.

Rattata began with a quick attack. ''Quick spin to the side then use ember.'' Just before Rattata hit charmander, Charmander spin then spit out small fires. ''Now use scratch repeatedly then use Bite.''Charmander repeatedly scratch his opponent before ending it with bite using his sharp was immedietly knocked out. Ash threw the pokeball at Rattata and was caught succesfully

''Good job Charmander first battle you ever had.'' Ash smiled as he scanned Rattata in his Pokedex

**Rattata, The Mouse Pokemon, Its fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down. This Rattata is Male and has the ability Guts. Known Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Bite, and Fury Swipes**.

_''That's a nice ability. Guts ups his Attack power if suffering.'' Ash thought_

''Let's go Rattata!'' Ash said releasing rattata from his pokeball and formed an aura bond with it. It went successful of course.

''Alright guys let's start some training. here's our training schedule.'' Ash said

**Monday-Attack Tuesday-Defense Wednesday-Speed Thursday-Endurance Friday-Move tutoring**

''Ok now let's start by increasing your attacks.'' Ash instructed ''Charmander i want you to use ember on that rock until it breaks.'' He said pointing at a medium sized rock.''Pikachu same as Charmander except use Thundershock.'' Pikachu nodded ''Pidgeotto keep using Air Cutter on that tree until it breaks.'' Ash said pointing at a small tree ''And finally Rattata keep using fury swipes at that Rock until it breaks.'' Rattata nodded and began using Fury swipes.

_''While I do push ups and sit ups. If my Pokemon are trying their best to get strong then so will i.''Ash thought_

**4 hours later**

Ash and his Pokemon collapsed in exhaustion and looked at each other and started laughing.''Ok let's have a break.'' Ash said pulling out something in his bag.

''Here are some snack for Pokemon. It will restore you strenght after you eat and rest.''Ash said giving them two each while Ash ate some sandwich and began putting some stickers in his pokeball.

_''Ash why are you putting stickers in our pokeballs?'' Rattata said through their bond_

''Oh just in case I lost your pokeballs i will know immediately just by looking at the stickers.'' Ash replied. Rattata has a mouse sticker, Pidgeotto has a Wind sticker. And of course Pikachu the lightning bolt and Charmander the fire sticker.

''HELP!'' Ash heard a girl scream.

''What was that?'' Ash asked his pokemon as they shooked their heads ''Let's go and find out then'' Pidgeotto said. Ash and his Pokemon decided to find out as they walked to find the source of the scream.

_A figure saw that Ash and his Pokemon started finding the source of the scream ''You will go far my chosen.'' as the figure disappear_

* * *

**Sorry for making you wait. and who is the girl that scream? Let's find out in the next chapter! ****Don't forget to review! :)**


	3. Defense Training and Entering Virdian

**Hello everyone one I'm back! Now i have a few changes that I will be mixing some stamina training along with defense since there is not much to add to. Anyway Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Misty, and entering Virdian City.**

Ash kept running, trying to find the source of the scream along with his pokemon. Ash stopped running and saw a orange-haired girl wearing a yellow crop top and jean shorts held up with red suspenders. Her entire midriff is revealed here. She wore red and white sneakers with it. The girl was terrified at the Gyarados who appeared out of nowhere.

Gyarados is a serpentine Chinese dragon-like Pokemon. It is mostly blue, with a yellow underbelly and yellow spots along its body. It has a three-pointed, dark blue crest on its head and four white fins down its back. Its mouth is very large and gaping, bearing four canine teeth. It has one barbel on each side of its face Ash has no time to scan Gyrados with his Pokedex as he commmand his Pokemon with attacks.

''Charmander use your strongest Ember! Pikachu full-powered Thundershock! Pidgeotto full-powered Air Cutter! Rattata mix it with your most powerful Quick Attack!''

Rattata attack first and diasappeared in a blur and hit Gyarados at his head. Charmander spit out his hottest ember, with Pikachu adding his most powerful Thundershock and Pidgeotto finishing it by releasing a boomerang-like wind. The three attacks combined and hit Gyrados, it was so powerful thanks to their training. Gyrados didn't give up as he tried to stand up and fired a Hyper Beam. Ash quickly ran in front of his Pokemon and formed an aura shield. The girl was awed at this young boy's braveness and love at his Pokemon.

''Pikachu another Thundeshock now!'' Ash shouted struggling at the Hyper Beam attack. Pikachu became angry at Gyrados because he fired a Hyper Beam but Ash saved them._ ''Nobody attacks my family like that!'' he thought angrily_ as it began to rain. Pikachu felt the lightning in the sky and began charging electricity to mix it with the lightning. ''PIKA! CHUUUUUU'' Pikachu released the biggest lightning bolt that Ash ever seen, what he didn't hear was a beeping sound coming from his pocket but ignored it for now. The lightning from Pikachu and from the sky mixed and hit gyrados in full force and also a bike. Gyrados roared in pain and fainted, Ash decided to catch this pokemon and threw a pokeball and the capture was a success. All of Ash's Pokemon were shocked at Pikachu's power as they roared to show Pikachu that their proud of him. Ash walked towards Pikachu and hugged him while saying ''Good job buddy. you've really improved.'' Pikachu was touched at his friends action and smiled happily as he returned the hug from Ash, soon after Charmander, Rattata, and Pidgeotto joined them. The girl's respect at the boy grew as she saw the bonds between them. _''I can't wait to battle him.'' She thought_

''Uhhh Sorry to break the hugging but i want to thank you for saving me.''The girl thanked ''By the way I'm Misty, I'm a water type trainer from Cerulean City.''

''Oh it's ok and you're welcome. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I dream on becoming a Pokemon Master.'' Ash said determinedly with his Pokemon nodding

''Oh and since you burnt my bike into crisp i guess i can let it slide for now since you saved me.'' the now knowned Misty said

''Sorry about that.'' Ash apologized with Pikachu apologizing too because he was the one who electrocute it.

''It's ok like I said i let it slide since you saved me. Well I better get going to Virdian City to heal my pokemon bye.'' Misty said waving picking up her bag and began walking.

''Bye.'' Ash said returning the wave. As soon as Misty was out of view Ash checked the Pokedex since it's been beeping for a while now.

**Pokemon Pikachu learned Thunderbolt.**

''So that's why huh.'' Ash said ''Now let's heal up Gyarados. Charmander can you get the Super potion from my bag please?'' he said as Charmander nodded. Ash enlarged Gyrados pokeball and called him out. Charmander came back with a red potion and gave it to Ash, Ash thanked Charmander and began spraying Gyarados with the Super Potion. ''So Gyarados do you want to come with me in my journey?''Ash asked the water/flying type pokemon. Gyrados roared happily and nodded, Ash quickly formed an aura bond too. Ash smiled and scanned Gyarados from his Pokedex.

**Gyarados, The Atrocious Pokemon, It has an extremely aggressive nature. The HYPER BEAM it shoots from its mouth totally incinerates all targets. This Gyrados is Male and has the ability Moxie. Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Bite, Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam.**

_''Oh my Arceus! Am i getting lucky or what? Moxie is an ability that increases attacks everytime a Pokemon battled,and he even have great moves too!.'' Ash though shocked_. Ash gestured himself and saw it was getting late and decided to go to the Virdian City tomorrow after training. Ash set out camp with the help of Pikachu and Gyarados, Rattata and Pidgeotto getting some woods using a Quick Attack and Bite combo and also some Air cutter with Charmander lighting up the fire. Ash also put a water sticker at Gyrados Pokeball. Ash began readying his pokemon's food as his Pokemon looked eager well except Gyrados.

**Poke Translator on**

''Why are you all so eager? All Pokemon foods are the same.'' Gyrados told the other Pokemon

''Are you kidding me? Ash's Pokemon food are the best in the world!'' Charmander and Pikachu shouted together

Pidgeotto giggled ''Don't worry their just like that. but it's kinda true since it's really delicious. I'm sure you will be like them if you tasted it''

''Yeah i only got a taste from the snack and it was really delicious.'' Rattata said

''Maybe... I'll try it!'' Gyrados roared enthusiastically

**Poke Translator off**

Ash sighed at his Pokemon's antics because he heard it all and gave them their food. Charmander's has some red sprinkled, Pikachu yellow sprinkles,Pidgeotto brown sprinkles, Rattata violet sprinkled and Gyarados blue sprinkles. All of Ash's Pokemon looked at him strangely needing an explanation. '' Well those sprinkles are the ones i created before turning into a trainer. They can make you healthy,strong, and replenish your power and strenght.'' Ash explained to his pokemon. All of Ash's pokemon ate the food and began to dug in very fast. with Ash sweat-dropping while eating some rice and chicken. After some delicious eating,all of them began to sleep.

**Tuesday**

Ash woke up a little bit and began to exercise. A few minutes later he let out all of his Pokemon for breakfast and of the Ash's pokemon roared enthusiastically and pumped for training.

''Ok first we're gonna eat some breakfast and do some stamina and defense training.'' Ash told all of his pokemon as they some eating it's time for training.

''Ok Rattata i want you to hit Charmander with your quick attack while you Charmander will dodge or block the attack. After some time switch.  
Pidgeotto and Pikachu hit Gyrados with Air Cutter and Thunderbolt while Gyrados willl dodge or block. After some time,Gyrados will hit both of you with Hydo Pump. Is that understood?'' Ash questioned and once again they nodded as they began to work.

**A Few Hours Later...**

All of the pokemon panted as they began to rest with Ash smiling beside them. ''Nice work guys! here's some Oran berries.''Ash said giving them the blue-colored berry which they ate happily. Suddenly Ash saw an avian Pokemon resembling a phoenix and a peacock falling from the sky. Its feathers are predominantly gold and red, with yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tip of its wings. It has green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red eyes, and a feathered, yellow crest on its head. This Pokemon wings are prismatic, causing it to trail a rainbow behind it. It also has darkly colored feet and legs with four toes and long talons.

''What was that?'' Ash asked his pokemon but they just shook their heads. ''Then let's check it out.''Ash said before standing up and checked that Pokemon. Ash finally saw the bird and was shocked! It was a Ho-oh but it was injured very badly

_''What the heck is the legendary bird from Johto doing here?!'' He thought_ as he began to run towards her.

''Ho-oh! Are you ok?'' Ash asked

''Chosen One? Is that you?'' Ho-oh asked struggling to get up

''Chosen One? Never mind who or what did this to you?'' Ash asked

''I was flying around Kanto then suddenly a rocket hit me leading me here at this forest. All I remember was a orange wearing man with a Persian with people wearing black clothes.'' Ho-oh explained

Ash nodded and and took a Hyper potion from his backpack. ''This will sting a bit but you will get better afterwards.'' Ash said spraying the potion to Ho-oh. Ho-oh winced a bit then relaxed as her wounds began to heal. Ash suddenly heard someone yelled ''Hey There it is! It's with that boy!''. Ash turned around and saw 5 goons _''This must be the people Ho-oh was talking about. But i don't see the orange wearing man.'' he thought._ ''Give us that Ho-oh boy or you will be toasted by us!Team Rocket.'' One of the goons yelled. Ash's pokemon began to took defensive stance around their trainer and Ho-oh.  
Ho-oh was surprised ''What a bond between the Chosen One and his pokemon. No wonder he was chosen by Arceus.''

''I will never let you have Ho-oh.'' Ash said bravely. ''Look at that guys this boy is protecting Ho-oh. How sweet'' One of the goons mocked as they all laughed ''Let's finish this quickly.'' ''Let's go Arbok/Weezing/Raticate/Raichu/Mankey'' All of the Team Rocket's goons yelled as their Pokemon appeared. Ash began to scan all of them with his Pokedex

**First was Arbok. Arbok is a serpentine Pokemon with purple scales over most of its body. It has a large hood just below its head. On its hood, it has a design much like an angry face, which can come in six variations. The pattern typically has red and yellow eyespot outlined it black, a wide black streak resembling a mouth, and a V-shaped stripe about the face pattern.**

**Arbok, The Cobra Pokemon and the evolved form of Ekans. The pattern on its belly appears to be a frightening face. Weak foes will flee just at the sight of the pattern. This Pokemon is Female and has the ability Intimidate. Known Moves:****Poison Sting,Bite,Wrap,and Leer**

**Second was Weezing. Weezing is a purple Pokemon consisting of two spherical heads connected by a thin tube with another sphere in the center. The heads have differing sizes and features. The left head is larger, and has prominent eyebrows, pointed teeth protruding from its lower jaw, and two flat teeth in its upper jaw. The smaller, right head simply has two pointed teeth, one at each corner of its mouth. The larger head has a cream-colored skull-and-crossbones marking below its face, while the smaller head has a light yellow circle instead. It is covered with many crater-like protrusions, which usually expel yellowish gases.**

**Weezing, The Poison Gas pokemon and the evolved form of Koffing. Very rarely, a sudden mutation can result in two small KOFFING twins becoming conjoined as a WEEZING. This Pokemon is Male and has the ability Levitate. Known Moves:****Smokescreen, Smog, Poison Gas, and Tackle**

**Third was is a large, rodent Pokemon. Although it is often depicted on its hind legs, it is a quadruped. It is mostly tawny colored with a cream underside. It has large incisors that grow constantly. These teeth are strong enough to gnaw through steel. There are three whiskers on each side of its face, which it uses to maintain balance. It has webbed feet with three toes that allow it to swim. Its tail is long and scaly, and its ears have a ragged appearance.**

**Raticate, The Mouse Pokemon and the evolved form of Rattata. Its rear feet have three toes each. They are webbed, enabling it to swim across rivers. This Raticate is Female and has the abiliyty Run Away. Known Moves: Scary Face,Fury Swipes,****Scratch, and Focus Energy.**

**Fourth was Raichu. Raichu is a bipedal, rodent-like Pokemon. Raichu is covered in dark orange fur with a white belly. Its a rms and feet have patches of brown fur at the end, and the soles of its big feet are tan with a circular orange pad. Its bifurcated ears are brown on the outside and yellow on the insides and ends in a distinctive curl. The electric sacs on its cheeks are yellow. It has two horizontal brown stripes on its back. Its long, thin tail has a lightning bolt shaped end.**

**Raichu, The Mouse Pokemon and the evolved form of long tail serves as a ground to protect itself from its own high-voltage power. This Raichu is Male and has the ability Static. Known Moves:Tail Whip, ThunderShock,Quick Attack,****and Double Team.**

**Last but not the least Mankey. Mankey is a bipedal Pokemon with a round body covered in whitish, shaggy fur. Its nose similar to a pig s snout, and it has red eyes and triangular ears with brown insides. Mankey's hands, two-toed feet, and the tip of its curved, prehensile tail are brown.**

**Mankey,the Pig Monkey pokemon. Light and agile on its feet, and ferocious in temperament. When angered, it flies into an uncontrollable frenzy. This Mankey is Male and has the abillity Vital Spirit. Known Moves: Low Kick, Fury Swipes,Leer,****and Focus Energy.**

After the long explaining, Everyone was ready to battle. The Rocket's smirked and ordered their pokemon. ''Arbok use Poison Sting/Weezing use Smog/Raticate Fury Swipes/Raichu use Thundershock/Mankey Fury Swipes also.''

_''Time to use their defense.'' Ash thought._ ''Endure them all!'' he ordered, Ash's pokemon was confident and nodded. When all the attacks hit them they only flinched, Ash saw the moment to attack.''Rattata go attack first with Quick Attack all of them! Pidgeotto follow it up with Air Cutter! Charmander full power Ember! Gyarados and Pikachu Thinderbolt and Hydo Pump combo now!'' First was a blur of speed coming from Rattata hitting all of the Rocket's pokemon making them flying. While flying,Pidgeotto appeared and attacked them with Air Cutter sending them down to the ground. There was Charmander waiting the moment to attack and hit them with full forced with Ember making them burned. Pikachu and Gyarados appeared and fired a Thunderbolt and Hydro Pump. Both of the attacks mixed together as it became a Hydro Pump with electricity around attack hit all of the Rocket's pokemon making them fainted. Ho-oh decided to blow them away by releasing a mysthical fire from it's beak and fired. Ash noticed this and thought in awed _''Sacred Fire...That is one strong move.''_

''We're blasting off again!'' The rocket goons said flying to the sky with their pokemon also yelling. ''So Ho-oh, you're all healed now you can go.'' Ash smiled softly. Ho-oh was shocked that the chosen one will let her go but she shook her head and said ''No Chosen One, I want to go with you in your journey. I know that you will make peace to the world.'' Ho-oh used her beak to touch the pokeball in Ash's belt. Ash was shocked, he was unable to move. After a few minutes he decided to check Ho-oh's moves.

**Ho-oh, The Rainbow Pokemon. Legends claim this POKEMON flies the world and skies continuously on its magnificent seven-colored wings. This Pokemon is Female and has the ability Regenerator. Known Moves: Sacred Fire, Sky Attack,****Flamethrower,and Fire Blast.**

_''Wow Regenerator can make Ho-oh restore some Hp when in the pokeball. very interesting, I must be the luckiest pokemon trainer in the world!'' Ash thought happily_

''Well guys, Today is shocking right?'' Ash asked his Pokemon while they just nodded and slumped. Ash chuckled ''I know you guys are tired. Well let's return you from your pokeball. Virdian City is not far away from here.'' Ash returned all of his Pokemon except Pikachu who jumped at Ash's shoulder.

**A Few Minutes Later**

''Here we are! Virdian City.'' Ash said walking towards the city. But before he entered an Officer appeared in front of him.''Hold it right there! I need your identification for you to enter Virdian City,'' The Officer said. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and gave it to the Officer. The Pokedex beeped and said **''I'm Dexter, a Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced.**

''Sorry for the attitude earlier. It's because there are some thieves trying to steal pokemon. By the way I'm Officer Jenny.''The now known Officer Jenny said

''It's ok Officer i understand. And I'm Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you.'' Ash greeted Officer Jenny

''Nice to meet you too. Anyway to repay you from earlier, how about i drive you to the Pokemon center?'' Officer Jenny offered Ash

''Really? That will be great! thank you.'' thanked Ash. Officer Jenny let Ash sit at the Motorbike and drive like crazy which lead Ash to screaming.

**At the Pokemon Center**

Officer Jenny's motorbike entered the Pokemon center.

''jenny I told you we have a drive way!'' a pink haired girl said in a nurse outfit.

''Sorry. I just can't resist.'' Officer Jenny said sheepishly ''Are you alright Ash?'' she asked

Ash's face was green and feels dizzy but he said '' Yeah I'm fine. I'm very perfect.'' Ash shook his head and asked the nurse ''I'm Ash Ketchum nice to meet you. Will you please heal all of my Pokemon?''

''And I'm Nurse Joy of Virdian city. Also I would gladly heal your pokemon.'' Nurse joy smiled

Ash suddenly got hungry and decided to eat at the cafeteria here in the Pokemon center. He ate a curry rice meal,and ice cream for dessert.

**Will Ash Ketchum please report at the main desk.**

Ash heard that and walked to the main desk. There she saw Nurse Joy with all of his Pokeball and of course Pikachu.

''Your Pokemon are all completely healed. We hope you come again!.'' Nurse Joy said

''Thank you very much Nurse Joy.'' Ash said putting all of his pokeballs at his belt and Pikachu at his shoulder. Suddenly there was a loud crash on the wall.

**BOOM!**

* * *

**Important Note: Please choose and review this choices.**

**a. Misty goes with Ash **

**b. Ash goes on his own**

**That's all for today Read and Review. Thank you for all the support!**


End file.
